Perform those tasks necessary for the development and continued maintenance and supply of the nonhuman primate as a model for the investigation of arteriosclerosis, hypertension, cerebrovascular disease, or dyslipoproteiemia. Introduce, maintain, and hold animals in the modelling protocol, insure adequate disease screening and control, and breed, model, and raise the offspring, and selectively breed heritable characteristics of interest, specifically atherosclerosis. Monitor metabolic and cardiovascular or cerebrovascular measurements, such as lipids, lipoproteins, ECG, and blood pressure, as well as screening for the dyslipoproteinemic or hypertensive animal.